yourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernos5 - Ninja
Created by Infernos5 Ninja I wanted to make my own ninja game, after playing Final Ninja by Nitrome, so I did. Ninja is a tile-platformer game, where the main character, a Ninja, can jump on to tiles, must dodge obstacles, and fight enemies to get to the end of the level. The graphics are meant to resemble those of Nitrome. The story-line of Ninja is a simple one, the Ninja tried to leave his clan after deciding he didn't want to be a ninja anymore, but the clan did not take kindly to this and killed his mother and father and captured his sister. Here are each of the levels' summaries, in sequence. #Ninja then enters the main city, but is thought to still be an assassin by the local police and is forced to run through the city. When he is free of the policemen, he finds a friend who tells him that he saw a black van drive through the city. #Ninja recognizes the van by its description to be of his previous clan and chases the van, but the van gets away after Ninja is attacked by Clan Ninja. #Ninja realizes he cannot get anywhere by being legit, so waits until nightfall, then attacks the police station to get the city border footage and finds that the van never left the city. #Ninja searches the city, avoiding policemen until he comes across the black van, parked outside the new clan's headquarters. However, there are too many ninja inside to just walk in. #Ninja returns to his friend and the two of them work out the best route into the building, climbing up the side. Ninja must then climb up the side of the building (on background tiles) while avoiding windows. Ninja eventually reaches a fire-escape which he uses to enter the building. #The corridor that the Ninja enters into is dark, and Ninja enters stealth to sneak past the clan. If Ninja is spotted, the Clan will send more ninja to stop him while they escape with his sister. Ninja makes it to the footage room to find that his sister is not in the complex, but is found out also. #Ninja must escape the oncoming assassins through sheer force. Ninja then returns to his friend, who had been visited by the Clan. When Ninja arrives, he finds his friend, and sister, at gun-point. Ninja is so close to the leader of the clan but is now forced to help the Clan leader. #The clan wants Ninja to assassinate another clan's leader. He is forced to sneak into their dojo. #Inside the Dojo, Ninja must make his way into the master's room. #Ninja makes it into the Dojo Master's room, but the master hears him, and fights him. (More Levels coming) Movement Controls (^): Jump (<): Run left, tap to attack left (>): Run right, tap to attack right (v): Crouch Wall Climbing Moving into a wall that allows wall climbing while in the air will make the Ninja wall climb. While wall climbing, the Ninja will have the following movement controls instead of those above; (^): Jump off wall *If the wall is a fence, the Ninja will climb up it instead. (<) / (>): If the wall is on the Ninja's right, the Ninja will jump off *Provides greater distance than pushing (^) (v): Slides down wall faster Jumping / Falling While in the air, the Ninja has the following movement controls instead of those above. (^): Double Jump *This may only be used once after each jump. (<) / (>): Move left / right (v): Forward Flip to stop rising *Only effective if rising Crouching While crouching, the Ninja has the following movement controls instead of those above. (^): High Jump. *High Jumping jumps instantly to the maximum height possible from a double jump. *The Ninja cannot duoble-jump after a high jump. (<) / (>): Creep left / right Foreground Tile Types Foreground Tiles are tiles that the Ninja cannot move past Concrete *Concrete allows wall-climbing *Concrete is indestructible *Concrete is immovable Brick *Brick allows wall-climbing *Brick is destructible only by a strength power-up *Brick is movable Wood *Wood allows wall-climbing *Wood is destructible only by a strength power-up *Wood is movable Fence *Fence allows wall-climbing *Fence is indestructible *Fence is immovable Metal *Metal disallows wall-climbing *Metal is indestructible *Metal is immovable Glass *Glass disallows wall-climbing *Glass is destructible *Glass is immovable Background Tile Types Background Tiles cannot be interacted with. Background tiles cannot be attacked or moved. However, in a few instances, Ninja will have the chance to wall climb against them (see Foreground Tile Types) Power-Ups There are three types of power-up. There are boosts, weapons, and powers. Boosts Boosts are power-ups that increase or provide a new ability. Stealth *Replaces crouching. *While in stealth (crouching), Ninja cannot be seen by sensors / A.I. enemies. Dash *Increases running speed. *While running, standard jump height is increased. Super-Strength *Attack damage is doubled. Weapons Weapons can be held by the Ninja, and provide varying types of attacks. Dual Katana *Increased attack range. *Increased attack rate. *Prevents sliding on wood tile walls by stabbing katana into them. **(^): Jump over katana. **(<) / (>): Backflip off wall. **(v): Remove katana and fall. Shuriken *Ranged weapon. *Flies through enemies it kills. *Bounces of all walls but wood, fences and glass. **Stopped by wood. **Destroys fences and glass. (Keeps flying) Kunai *Ranged weapon. *Sticks into all walls but fences and glass. **Flies through fences. **Destroys glass. (Keeps flying) Powers Powers are power-ups that modify how Ninja deals damage. Fire *Ninja's weapons are on fire while active. *Enemies hit are set on fire for 5 seconds. **Enemies on fire lose 1 life after the 5 seconds. Poison *Ninja's weapons are coated in poison while active. *Enemies hit are poisoned for 3 seconds. **Poisoned enemies take double damage. Lightning *Ninja's weapons discharge small bolts of lightning while active. *Enemies hit are stunned for 1 second. (Enemies that have already been stunned cannot be stunned again for a short time. **Stunned enemies cannot move or attack. Enemies There are a few enemies and obstacles that the Ninja must get past or defeat within this game. Enemy Ninja The enemy ninja are difficult to outrun as they can jump very high and run very fast. The only advantage Ninja can gain over them is with ranged weapons, which they too may be able to use. Policeman The policemen are the guardians of the city, as the Ninja tries to hunt down those who killed his family, he is often seen by policemen who attempt to stop him forcefully. The policemen have guns, so can shoot at Ninja, but will also jump at him if they are close enough in an attempt to restrain him. Ninja will have to melee the Policemen at the right time (just after they jump) or jump over them while they are recovering from the ground. Other Games by Infernos5 Rage Category:Games